Boys Will Be Girls
by fei
Summary: Ignore the awful title I chose for this story...This story contains yaoi and cross-dressing.


**Boys Will Be Girls**

    

The music in the crowed club was pulsing and loud, just the way one would expect it to sound in such a club. The dancing was strange and oddly erotic, driving all those who stood unattached wild with sexual desire. Heero was no exception. Heero, however, had no idea why he was sitting at the bar, watching. He sure as hell wouldn't be dancing any time soon, but why was he still there? His drink was long gone and his eyes were still scanning the crowd for the one who had invited him. That person would be Duo. Heero had no idea why he had complied with Duo. Maybe it was because he had made it out to sound like so much fun that even Heero could resist.

    

Duo had decided that Heero needed to get out more. So taking matters into his own hands Duo planned on taking Heero to a local club. He sent Heero ahead swearing to meet up with him later, but Heero had seen neither hide nor hair of the braided baka since his arrival. Heero sighed yet again, shoulders hunched and bum numb from his stool.

    

Just then a longhaired vixen sat beside Heero. There was something familiar about this girl, but Heero couldn't quite put his finger on it. The girl glanced over at him and smiled, blue eyes flashing. "Well I was going to get a drink, but what I found is a lot better than any alcohol." Her smile grew as she held out her hand to him. "My name's Mia. What's yours?"

    

Heero regarded the girl with slight distaste. "Heero."

    

"Well, Heero, pleased to meet you." Mia scooted her stool closer to Heero's so that her bare thigh touched Heero's denim encased leg. "Dance with me." She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. "Please."

    

Heero stared at Mia for a good minute, sizing her up. Her scent was so familiar. It was that scent that drove him to the madness that caused him to accept her offer. "I guess one dance wouldn't hurt."

    

Mia slid off her stool, her short red skirt sliding up to reveal more of her long legs. "Great, let's go."

    

There was something arousing about this girl in red. Heero followed her on to the dance floor watching her movements from behind. His eyes roved up over the slim hips, over the bit of bare back he could see, to the string that held Mia's shirt on. One could barely see anything through the yards of deep brown hair she had, but even that in itself was arousing to Heero.

    

Mia smiled at him again, over her shoulder this time, and stopped. She wound her arms around his neck and started dancing. Heero stared down at her swaying hips for a moment before joining in. He'd certainly never done something like this before and wasn't exactly sure as to what he was supposed to do. He just followed the girl's lead, hoping that the song would soon be over. Mia's eyes were laughing at him as her hands moved to his hips and guided them to the music. She turned around and ground her bum into Heero's fast approaching arousal. Heero's eyes slid closed and his lips parted ever so slightly. Mia's sexy smirk taunted him even with his eyes closed. Her laughter rang out in his ears even over the pounding music.

    

"Oh God." Heero groaned through clenched teeth and parted lips. "Duo, what are you doing to me?"

    

Mia froze gazing up at Heero, shock and curiosity evident on her pretty face. "Heero?"

    

Heero's eyes opened and looked in Mia's eyes. "Yes, I knew from the moment you moved closer to me. Duo, God, you always smell the same." He buried his nose in the yards of hair before him.

    

Mia, who turned out to be Duo, turned around and molded his body against Heero's because he didn't have to worry about being found out. "Then this could be even more fun than I thought."

    

Heero moaned at the feel of Duo's hardness pressed against his own. "We'd better take this somewhere more private before I..." Heero trailed off, letting his eyes convey the rest of his message. Gazing down at Duo's upturned face, still moving against Heero so smoothly, he indulged in kissing Duo. "Duo..."

    

Duo, still smiling, took Heero's hand and led him out of the crowded club. "Let's go then."

    

Heero followed like the ever-faithful puppy.

-**fin**-


End file.
